


A Repeat of History

by Peachyboba2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyboba2/pseuds/Peachyboba2
Summary: Ever since Nico and Percy became gods, it seemed like they faded apart.Nico didn't like that





	A Repeat of History

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to write this, since ao3 deleted the first one while it was down.

Percy kicked the dirt clump off his shoe, ever since he became the god of demichildren he was forced to become the camp director. He didn’t mind that much, but it got kinda annoying. “This is where you saw the monster?” the girl nodded, Percy squinted at that idea.  
“Are you sure, were still in the-” He was cut off by someone grabbing his leg, he tried to yelp but was cut off by being pulled down into some sort of darkness, the last thing he heard was.  
“Sorry.”  
Percy blinked the dryness out of his eyes before looking upon two people, then looking around everywhere,  
“Where am I?” he cautioned  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Percy gave a look before realising where he was  
“Great, i’m in hell.” he spat.  
“Underworld” The person corrected, wiping a rag across his forehead, the other grabbing something out of a small closet. The first woman looked almost dead, her body shaped like a skinny version of a coke bottle while she worked on cleaning him.  
“Why-” He coughed as a sponge looking thing was whipped across his face.  
“Shh” The second woman covered his mouth with her boney hand, she smelled like the dollar store detergent his mom use to get when she was married to smelly Gabe. Percy wanted to scream, but he realized that he probably wasn’t going to get anywhere with that.  
“He picked well, wouldn’t you say?” Both of the women let out a childish giggle that only a child of Hebe or Aphrodite could do.  
“What are you talking about?” He cried trying to escape the tied rope around his hand.  
“Our new king of course, you knew him before you both reached godhood.” His eyes widened  
“Nico?!” Percy was surprised, Nico never really cared for him. Aswell if he really wanted to talk he could just ask, he didn’t need to pull this. At least that's what Percy thought,  
“What why?” He wanted answers of course.  
“You will find out soon darling, soon.” She smiled  
“Now, we’re going to untie you. Don’t go running off.” He nodded at the demand before the woman untied him, the second one holding a grey tunic covered in silver. Immediately after she was done the second woman jumped on him, it was a awkward couple of minutes. But when it was over Percy was allowed to look in the mirror.  
“Wow..okay?” Mused Percy, turning around to see what the women had done to him. He thought he looked extra, especially in the grey sparkling tunic. He groaned and stretched,  
then looked at the two ladies when someone knocked at the door.  
“Come in” when the man entered the room the strong smell of fresh faux fur killed Percy’s nose.  
“Where is he?” The first woman smiled and bowed pointing at percy,  
“Right there Your Majesty” The eyes of the man landed on Percy then smirked.  
“You did Perfect girls.You may now leave” The women giggled as they skipped out.  
“Hi Nico” Percy coughed out awkwardly looking around.  
“Hello, Percy” Nico purred, moving closer to the smaller male like he was some sort of prey.  
“Thank you, for the outfit.” Percy shuddered, backing off from the large male feeling intimidation curse the air like a angry witch.  
“Your welcome, though you should really be thanking those sweet ladies.” He chuckled as he moved in, now towering over Percy.  
“Why so nervous Percy? It's only me” He placed his hand on Percy’s shoulder, then leaned in. his hot slow breathes making Percy shiver. By the look in Nico’s eyes the king loved this, every moment of this was perfect to him. Completely perfect,  
“My precious queen, made for me.” Percy couldn’t believe what was happening. He couldn’t believe any of this, how did a simple lookout move to this.  
“Why?” He started to sob, Nico didn’t answer the cries.  
“Help-” Percy was cut off by a yelp caused by Nico’s hand gripping Percy’s hips.  
“Shhh my precious, it’s going to be okay” Nico soothed, running his fingers through Percy’s hair. “You changed so much, a little too much.” He grimaced, poking the small man under him’s face.  
“Sorry?” He quietly barked, trying to squirm from the king’s grasp. Nico didn’t like that at all, at all.  
“If you don’t stop I will shove food down your throat!” Nico’s screeched scared Percy, as well made him quiet down.  
“Good” He smiled, then placed Percy on the soft white bed.  
“Now, you must be so tired. Why don’t you get some sleep, i’ll bring some food later.”  
And like that he was gone, leaving Percy alone of course locking the door.  
“Yay…” He snorted, turning over. Getting up, he moved to the closet and opened it. Hoping to less unusual outfit. Only to get a large amount of tunics, some that looked to see through for comfort. He spotted a tunic that looked more comfy than the one he was wearing at the moment and took it off the hanger. Quickly he got the new tunic on and sighed in relief at how soft and light it was. He jumped back in the bed, already wishing he was back up on the surface with the sun and the camp. He stared at the roof and looked at each design before realizing something. The design of the walls were shaped like flowers and fruit and next to him on the nightstand was a flower. ‘Was this persephone's room?’ He wondered, the flowers seemed to be a dead giveaway if it was but he hadn’t been to the underworld in a while so he really didn’t know. He rolled around in the bed unable to sleep, the bed was comfy but the anxiety of what was going to happen next wasn’t. He began to try to count sheep, imagining each one in his head almost like they were there with him. It reminded him of satyrs,which reminded him of the upper world in a rush of thoughts.


End file.
